I'll Be Your Beauty If You'll Be My Beast
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez audition for Beauty and the Beast. They have many rehearsals, long hours, and performances in front of them. But mix in a splash of romantic feelings, a kiss on stage, and a lot of jealousy, and you get the makings of an Auslly love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Team Austin & Ally try out for the musical Beauty and The Beast. They get casted. See where it takes them.**

"Ally!" Ally Dawson heard her name get called halfway down her school's hallway. She turned to see a blonde mop of hair rush to her, who she recognized as her best friend Austin Moon.

"Hey Austin." She smiled, him seeming really excited about something.

"Ally, did you here? They are having auditions for Beauty and the Beast! Trish and Dez already agreed to audition with me, you need to audition too." He said really fast. Ally's eyes went comically wide eyed at his mention of auditioning.

"What? No, I won't audition. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Ally, you're really afraid of embarrassing yourself? Even after your dance craze of doing it the Ally way?" Austin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I'm a good dancer." Ally defended.

"Well now you are after those dance classes. But point is, you need to audition, you wouldn't embarrass yourself. I could totally see you getting the part as Belle." Austin smiled.

"Austin, that's sweet, but no." Ally said softly. Austin pouted in response, but then smirked.

"I guess you leave me no choice." With that Austin snapped his fingers, Trish appearing around the corner with a stack of papers.

"Ally, I was looking over your recording contract with Jimmy, and it states that you will do what you can to promote yourself among the public as a singer. Being in Beauty and the Beast can promote yourself, so therefore if you don't audition you will be breaking your contract." Trish said formally, like a lawyer. Ally just gawked at her two best friends.

"You actually read the contract?" She asked shocked.

"Well, the first page. It just so happens it was there." Trish smirked. Ally grumbled to herself over her Latina friends luck.

"So?" Austin asked hopefully.

"What about working Sonic Boom?" Ally asked, desperate to get out of auditioning.

"Dealt with. We talked to your dad and he said if you get in, he'll let you off work." Austin responded.

"Um, what about our record deals? Like writing music and that stuff? And what about Jimmy?" She retorted.

"Jimmy's giving us time off. He thought this would be good, showing that we aren't big headed stars." Austin smirked.

There was a silence.

"So?" Trish asked, being the hopeful one this time.

"Fine, I'll audition." Ally sighed in defeat, though the other two were happy.

"Yay!" Austin picked up the little brunette and hugged her.

"This is going to be awesome. I'm totally get the role of Mrs. Potts." Trish said with an ego.

"Why are you auditioning anyway Trish? You hate hard work." Ally pointed out.

"Yes, but this is my change to be in the spotlight." Trish retorted. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Al's, you won't regret this." Austin said.

"Why do you want me to audition anyway? Why couldn't I jut watch you guys in the audience?" Ally asked.

"Because we are team Austin & Ally. We are better together." Austin shrugged, though he had another reason behind it all.

"Well, I guess that's nice. When are auditions?"

"They are Tuesday, you need to go in with a song and monologue." Trish explained.

"I'll probably get the role of a plate or something." Ally mumbled.

"Puh-lease. You are so getting one of the leads." Trish rolled her eyes at Ally's humbleness.

Before Ally could respond, Dez ran up to them all, singing.

"Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie a napkin round your neck Sherrie while we provide the rest-" He was singing a beauty and the beast song, rather okay surprisingly, but was stopped by Trish.

"Stop that sound! It sounds like a dying mule." She shrieked, putting her hands on her ears. Dez looked sad at the insult.

"Trish, don't be mean. Dez, you sounded...better." Ally smiled, watching her best freckled friend perking up.

"Thanks Ally. I'm hoping I'll get the role of chip!" He grinned. They all looked confused at him.

"But you were singing Lumiere's song." Austin commented.

"Point?" Dez asked confused this time. They all shrugged it off.

"We'll get to hang out every day after school for 3 months." Austin grinned.

"Wait, rehearsal is EVERYDAY?" Trish asked, horrified.

"Trish, don't worry about it until we see if we get in." Ally calmed her down.

"But everyday is soooooo long." Trish whined.

"Come on Trish, you're doing this for team Austin & Ally." Austin offered.

"And if I have to audition and go through this, so do you." Ally glared.

"Fine." Trish pouted.

Team Austin & Ally was auditioning would be auditioning for Beauty and the Beast.

**How's it sound so far? By the way, just a fact about me: I was Belle in Beauty in the Beast back in my high school 2 years ago, so I will be using Beauty and the Beast broadway music in it too.**

Oh, and what parts do you think Austin, Trish, Dez, and Ally should get? And what other Austin & Ally cast should be in the play?

Review please


	2. Auditions!

**So I love all your comments, they make me smile. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Audition Day (Tuesday)**  
**Ally's P.O.V**

So today will be the auditions for Beauty and the Beast. I'm scared, but also excited. I have a song picked out, and I have a monologue that I need.

I was thinking about it in music class, when Mr. Smithon, the teacher, walked up to me with a smile.

"You're auditioning today after school, right?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes for some reason.

"Yes I am." I smiled, but was shocked at his next sentence.

"YES! WE HAVE OUR BELLE!" He actually yelled that, and the whole class was staring at him. "Um, back to work." He muttered, realizing he just embarrassed himself. Everybody turned back to their work.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked him quietly, confused.

"Ally, you would be the perfect person to play Belle, I was hoping you would audition, I've been dropping hints to you after all." He explained. I did notice the hints somewhat. He is the co-director of the musical with drama teacher Mr. Marlow, and he's been talking about the musical a lot. He would stare directly at me during parts of it, and I thought that was just in my head.

"Are you the one who slipped papers in my binder about the audition?" I asked.

"Um, that is neither here or there." He answered, avoiding the question. "You'll make an amazing Belle."

"Mr. Smithon, I'm not sure what part I'll get, if any."

"Nonsense, you are Belle. You are a book lover, you can sing great, and you kind of look like her. What song are you singing for the audition?" He asked.

"Um, Carrie Underwood's song Ever Ever After." I answered.

"That is a good song. Fits the whole fairytale theme, and has high notes and everything: good. See you at the audition."

Class ended there, and I was thankful to get out of there. I usually love being in that class but that was creepy, plus I had to catch up with my friends. It sucked that Austin had music class a different period then me.

I walked to my locker: Austin, Trish, and Dez meeting me there.

"You guys ready? We have one class and then audition time." Austin grinned, giddy.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome! I am totally getting Chip." Dez did a happy dance. I personally think he'll become Lumiere, the candlestick, because his outgoing personality.

"I worked on my song and monologue last night." Trish said. I gaped at her.

"You worked?" She rolled her eyes at this.

"Well...I hummed it and I glanced at my monologue, but that's not a problem. I totally got this."

"Uh..." Dez, Austin, and I dragged out.

"You know what was weird?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Potato's that eat people?" Dez pondered. I ignored that.

"Mr. Smithon was ecstatic that I'm auditioning. He yelled, we found our Belle."

"Well, you are pretty much a shoo in. You love books, can sing, are kind, are beautiful-" Austin went on.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I blushed. He just smiled.

"Of course Al's." He replied genuinely.

"Thanks." I said shyly. Yes, even after all this time of being friends with Austin, I can get shy around him.

"Hate to break up this love fest, but we need to get to class." Trish interrupted.

That broke the little moment Austin and I were having to my dismay, and we scurried off to class.

**Audition Time:  
**  
Everybody who was auditioning for the musical was sitting on the ground outside the drama class room. The auditions were being held there. One at a time, a person would go in in front of Mr. Smithon and Mr. Marlow and do their song, then monologue. We had to sign up on who goes first and so, and us four were the last ones on the list.

We've been waiting for about 3 hours, it now 6:20pm. A lot of people were auditioning: like Dallas, Tilly(We avoided her), Kira, and others. I was surprised by one person though.

"Elliot?" Austin, Trish, Dez, and I were sitting on the ground when we saw my camp friend/the guy who made Austin jealous Elliot.

"Ally? I totally forgot that you went here." He smiled, and I got up to hug him.

"When did you officially move here? Are you here for auditions?" I asked.

"I moved here about a month ago, and yeah I'm here for auditions. Are you?"

"Yeah. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I are all auditioning. I thought you weren't into drama or music."

"I realized that drama and music are just another form of crafts, so I thought I should give it a chance. Turns out, I love it." He smiled.

"That is awesome! Maybe we'll be in it together."

"Eh-hem." A fake cough from Austin made me realize that they were still there. Elliot and I turned to them.

"Hey guys." Elliot waved.

"Hey Elliot, long time no see." Trish smiled.

"Hey smelliot." Austin muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Elliot?" We heard Mr. Smithon call.

"Guess that's my cue." Elliot grinned.

"Good luck." I said.

**30 minutes later:**

"Ally?" Mr. Smithon called. I looked up, me being the last one to audition. Dez, Trish, and Austin had already auditioned, and were waiting for me.

"You'll do awesome Ally." Trish yawned, tired. We were all tired at this point. Austin squeezed my hand for reassurance.

"Rock it Ally." Dez grinned.

I gulped, and entered the room.

Mr. Marlow and Mr. Smithon were sitting in two chairs in the back of the room, me in the front.

"Ally, this is Mr. Marlow, the drama teacher. Mr. Marlow, this is the girl I told you about: Ally." Mr. Smithon introduced.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Well, she does look like Belle kind of. Let's see if she's got the pipes. Time to sing." Mr. Marlow instructed.

I took a deep breath. Showtime.

**Okay, next chapter will be callbacks. **


	3. Callbacks

**Austin's P.O.V  
Next day:**

So audition went really well yesterday. I got clapping and compliments, which is rare from Mr. Marlow.

I think we all did pretty well, even if I wasn't in the room for all the auditions. I'm nervous and excited to see if I got a call back. They are only doing call backs for the leads, and it's after school today. If you get called back, you have to since one of the characters songs and read from the script. Call backs narrow down the selection.

So I got up earlier than usual, picking Dez, Trish, and Ally up from their houses. I could tell they were feeling the sames things as I was.

Maybe that's why when we all got to the school, we literally ran to the call back list.

"I got called back for Mrs. Potts and Madame de la Grande Bouche! Who is Madame De La Grande Bouche? Who cares, I got two call backs for parts." She squealed.

"I only got called back for Lumiere and Lefou." Dez pouted, not having got what he wanted.

"I got called back for the Beast and Gaston!" I yelled in excitement.

"And I got called back for Belle." Ally cheered. We all hugged, jumping up and down.

"Wait, you guys got called back for two parts, I only got called for one. I probably won't get it." Ally frowned, ruining our happy moment.

"Ally, they only called you back for Belle because you are MADE to be Belle." Trish explained.

"Yeah, and you only have one person against you for the role, while most of the call back roles have 3 or 4 people getting called back." I added.

"You've got this." Dez smiled.

"Thanks guys. We all have this." Ally grinned.

We were all happy again, but my happiness was ruined when Smelliot walked up.

"Hey guys, you get call backs?" He asked.

"Yeah, we all got call backs. Trish was called back for Mrs. Potts and Madame de la Grande Bouche, Dez was called back for Lumiere and Lefou, Austin was called back for the beast and gaston, and I was called back for Belle." Ally grinned.

"That's awesome. And congrats Ally-Cat, I know you'll get it." He said, hugging MY Ally.

Yeah, she's MINE! BACK OFF GUYS! (We're technically just friends but whatever)

"Thanks Elliot. You get any call backs?" She asked.

"Let me check." He walked over to the list, and a smile spread on his stupid ugly face.

"I got called back for Cogsworth, Gaston and the Beast." He cheered.

"That's awesome." Wait, is she hugging him again? WHAT'S WITH THE HUGGING OF BOYS WHO AREN'T ME?

Luckily before I could let my anger seep out of me, the bell rang.

"Time to get to class." I instructed, pushing my friends along. "Bye smelliot." I called, smirking.

"Austin, that wasn't nice." Ally scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently, like I didn't know what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes at me, but dropped it.

We went to class, Ally and I having College writing since it's our senior year, Dez having film class, and Trish having fashion design.

I thought about how I was competing against Elliot for the Beast. I instantly thought about Elliot and Ally as Beauty and the Beast together. Then having a romance: them...ew...kissing.

Oh god, please let me be the beast. I don't want Ally and him ending up together, that would kill me: and I'm too young to die.

"Austin, are you okay? You seem distracted." Ally said in the middle of class.

"Um yeah, I'm just a bit nervous about call backs." I replied, partially true.

All I could think about was the fact that callbacks are due or die.

**So, the next chapter will have the casting. Do you want Austin to be the beast, or do you want Elliot to get it to cause some jealousy?**

**Vote please, cause I can't decide. Austin and Ally together as Beauty and the Beast could be fluffy, but Ally and Elliot as Beauty and the Beast could cause a jealous and cute Austin.**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**And please review please. I would appreciate 5 reviews to continue. Is that okay? That's not much right? Come on please.**

**Remember to smile, and have an awesome day. You know why? BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME! :D It's true, don't forget it.**

**And now that I have dragged on and on, it is my time to depart.**

**Austin: DON'T LET ELLIOT BECOME THE BEAST (even though he looks like one)**

**Ally: Austin, be nice!**

**Elliot: Let me be the Beast please. I think I'd be awesome!**

**Austin: (Glares) Stupid smelliot.**

**Elliot: HEY!**

**Ally: Boys, settle down.**

**Elliot & Austin: (Pouts) Fine.**

**Heehee, review?**


	4. Competition of the Beast

**So I took the reviews into count, and here is the next chapter! :D It was close, many people wanting Elliot to be the Beast and Austin to be the Beast. However, I am not posting results of who gets what parts till next chapter. I saw one review suggesting an idea from queenc1 so I am using part of it. I still haven't decided who's the beast, so keep voting.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

So call backs were absolutely terrifying. I was so nervous as I went up to sing, but I think I did okay. Call backs were in front of everybody who got any call backs, and I got cheers after my call back.

Dez did well with both his, though I think he'll get the part of Lefou, which is the sidekick of Gaston. Dez isn't a womanizer like Lumiere, and it makes sense.

Trish...well she did awesome, but the co-directors know she's lazy and quits many many jobs. They chewed her out about it.

Austin did amazing as both Gaston and the Beast, so did Elliot. The only thing was when one went up, the other booed. Yes, literally booed! So rude, right?

It's been 2 days since callback, and I'm nervous. I really want this part I realized. It would be so amazing to get the lead, though I don't think I'll get it. Amanda Shinn, who was the other girl up for the part, was amazing too.

Us four friends were currently in science together, not really paying attention to the lesson. Yes, even I wasn't paying attention. Shock, right? I was too distracted though.

Suddenly our teacher Mrs. Petras class phone started ringing. She looked annoyed that it interrupted her mid lesson, but answered it.

"Hello? What? You really need them right now? Ugh, fine." That's all we heard and she hung up, turning to Austin, Trish, Dez, and I.

"Austin, Ally: you need to go to the drama class room. Mr. Marlow wants to talk to you." She instructed. "Take your bags, you won't be coming back to class today."

Drama? Oh my god.

We hurried and grabbed our bags, saying bye to Trish and Dez.

"I wonder what he wants to see us for." Austin pondered, and he actually looked nervous. It's rare to see him nervous. He's usually so confident.

"I don't know." I said equally nervous.

We walked down the hall in silence, when we reached Mr. Marlow's room. He had planning period now, so he had no class.

We walked in, and I saw Elliot sitting on a stool talking to Mr. Marlow.

"Hey Mr. Marlow, you wanted to see us?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes. You see, Mr. Smithon and I've casted the whole musical pretty much, except we are having difficultly picking the Beast. So Mr. Smithon will be here in a minute to help. We are going to judge how our two people we want for the Beast, Elliot and Austin, interact with Belle." He said, gesturing towards me. Hope filled in me.

"Wait, does that mean?" I asked, not able to finish my sentence.

"That your Belle in the musical? Yes, yes it does. Congratulations Mrs. Dawson." Mr. Marlow smiled. I turned to Austin in excitement, hugging him.

"That is awesome Ally." He said, genuinely happy for me.

"This is awesome. Thank you Mr. Marlow." I squealed. I then ran to Elliot and hugged him, him also congratulating me.

"Sorry I'm late." I heard Mr. Smithon's voice call as he entered the room.

"It's okay, I was just informing Ally, Austin, and Elliot on the situation." Mr. Marlow explained, me still freaking out in excitement. Austin laughed.

"Okay, so you both will sing the beast part in the song something there, Ally will sing Belle's part. You guys just act how you think the character would act, and interact. First up Elliot and Ally." Mr. Marlow told us. I noticed Mr. Smithon go to the piano that was in the room. Mr. Marlow had one in there for musicals I guess.

Elliot and I met in the middle of the room, music starting.

Elliot looked off in the direction of the fake flowers painted on the drama wall, and was pretending to admire them.

I smiled and twirled, staring at him as I sang like I was falling in love.

_There's something sweet,  
And almost kind,_  
_But he was mean,  
And he was corse and unrefine,  
And now he's dear,  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Elliot looked over to me and I blushed, him smiling and walked over to me. We pretended to be talking for a minute and then I pretended to be looking at birds. I saw out of the corner of my eye Elliot watching me.

_She glanced this way,_  
_I thought I saw,_  
_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw, _(He looked at his hand in amazement)  
_No it can't be, _(He shook his head in sadness)_  
I'll just ignore,_  
_But then she's never looked at me that way before, _(He smiled towards me)

I turned and smiled back at him, but before turning away feeling flustered. I looked to the "audience" scared.

_New and a bit alarming_  
_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_  
_True that he's no Prince Charming _(I turned to glance at Elliot, who tripped. I let out a small giggle)  
_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

That's where Mr. Smithon ended the song.

"Great, now Mr. Moon." Mr. Marlow said. Austin got up from his seat, glared at Elliot, and turned to me with a smile.

"Let's do this." He raised his hand for a high five and I gave him it.

Mr. Smithon started the music again, and Austin kissed my hand. I felt actual blush come to my cheeks. He winked at me and grabbed the stuff toy dog at the back of the class, pretending it was real and petted it. He was smiling and laughing, cooing to it.

I stood there, admiring him.

_There's something sweet,  
And almost kind,_  
_But he was mean,  
And he was corse and unrefine,  
And now he's dear,  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

He looked up at me, motioning for me to come over to him. I did so, kneeling down to the puppy. He gently grabbed my hand, placing it on the puppy. He let go and I sent a shy smile, petting the puppy. I saw he was staring at me in character.

_She glanced this way,_  
_I thought I saw,_  
_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw, _(He placed his hand on my shoulder, and I glanced at him again with happiness)  
_No it can't be, _(He shook his head in sadness)_  
I'll just ignore,_  
_But then she's never looked at me that way before, _(He smiled towards me, standing up and giving me a hand up)

I stood there, my hand in his hand. We realized how it was and pulled away quickly, both red in the face. I wrapped my arms around my body this time, as if to protect myself.

_New and a bit alarming_  
_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_  
_True that he's no Prince Charming _(I turned to glance at Austin, who was trying to blow a stray hair out of his face, and failing)  
_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

They ended the song there.

"Great, we have what we need. Castlist will be up by the end of the day." Mr. Smith grinned.

"Best of luck Austin." Elliot wished.

"You too." Austin grumbled.

I guess I would find my Beast then.

**The suggestion for this made me realize the only way I could have them compete was if Ally knew she got the part of Belle, so I had to do it.**

**Anyway, vote.**

**A. Austin?**  
**B. Elliot?**


	5. The Cast

**Austin's P.O.V**

Okay, so the cast list should be posted in 5 minutes, the last class of the day ending then.

I'm not the only one who doesn't want Elliot as the Beast, right? RIGHT?

You don't want him as the beast right?

No answer? Well, I am offended.

I was so excited for Ally, and so were Trish and Dez. We hadn't told anybody else because Mr. Marlow and Mr. Smithon asked us not too.

"Don't worry Austin, you'll be the beast." Dez whispered to me, the girls distracted.

"I hope so." I muttered.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the bell rang. Dez, Trish, Ally, and I literally ran out of class. We raced down to the drama room, Ally coming cause she was supporting us. We got to the list.

**Beauty and the Beast** **Cast:  
**_  
Thank you to all who auditioned. It was a difficult choice, but we feel we chose best. Rehearsal starts tomorrow. We expect the whole cast there right after school in the music room.  
Also, there will be no understudy's, so you all must stay safe and healthy  
__Thanks  
__Mr. Marlow and Mr. Smithon_

**Belle: **Ally Dawson

**Beast: **Austin Moon

**Lumiere: **Dez Worthy

**Cogsworth: **Ethan Branson

**Mrs. Potts: **Kira Starr

**Chip:** Jacob Burkhead

**Maurice: **Jeremiah Smith

**Gaston**:Elliot Johnson**  
**

**Lefou: **Jack Rocker

**Babette: **Leah Smith

**Madame de la Grande Bouche:** Cassandra Rosenburg

**Three Silly Girls: **Brooke Shields, Trish De La Rosa, Brittany Shock

**Enchantress: **Shannon Rose

**Monsieur D'Arque: **Trent Storm

**Chorus/Ensemble:  
**Trish De La Rosa  
Trent Storm  
Brooke Shields  
Brittany Shock  
l  
l  
l  
\/

**Let's say there are 15 other people in Chorus. I'm too lazy to write names**

"I'M THE BEAST!" I shouted excited. I instantly pulled Ally in a bone crushing hug. Haha, SUCK IT ELLIOT!

"Austin, that's awesome!" Ally squealed.

"Nice going dude. And I'm Lumiere!" Dez grinned. I turned to him and we did our "What up" handshake.

"I'm a stupid silly girl? Aren't they the girls who fawn over Gaston?" Trish asked annoyed.

"Trish, the directors knew your work habits. They know you're a flight risk for quitting." Ally scolded.

"What? That is not true-okay it is." Trish admitted.

"Yeah, and you also are in the chorus." I added.

"With Trent." Trish growled in disgust.

"Ally, nice job!" We heard smelliot's voice call.

"Oh great, you-know-who." I grumbled under my breath.

"VOLDERMORT?" Dez shrieked, apparently have heard me. I rolled my eyes. Why did Smelliot have to come and ruin my happiness? He's a fun sucker.

"Nice job to you too." Ally smiled, hugging him. Seriously Ally? Did you not get the memo? YOU DON'T HUG STUPID-HEAD'S LIKE HIM!

"Thanks. I guess you and I will get some flirt time." He said with a wink, and I clenched my fist.

"Well you'll be flirting, I'll be disgusted." Ally teased. I'm not sure if she meant she'd be disgusted with Elliot for flirting with her, or if Belle would be disgusted with Gaston for flirting with her. I kind of was hoping the first.

"True." He laughed. He then turned to me. "Hey, good job man. The better beast one." He grinned, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Haha, yeah." I said, with strained laughter. Luckily he left then.

"You know, you both are like the perfect Beauty and the Beast." Trish spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Ally, you're bookish, beautiful, can sing well, use to be known as an outcast. Austin, you were beast like before you met Ally, you're kind now, good looking, can sing, and you've got people hired to work for you at concerts and such." Trish explained. She did have a good point.

"Well, are you ready for this adventure m'lady?" I asked in a snooty old timey accent to Ally. She giggled. God, I love her giggle.

"You bet kind sir."

**Next day: (After school)**

The whole music room was packed with the cast. Mr. Marlow and Mr. Smithon were having us sit in our groups of characters. Trish was sitting with the other two silly girls, Dez was sitting with the Cogsworth guy, Mrs. Potts, and the others. Elliot was sitting with Lefou, and I was sitting with Ally.

Heehee, did I mention I'm the Beast and not Elliot?

"Welcome all." Mr. Smithon called, bright and cheery. "I want to welcome you, the Beauty and the Beast family. That's right, you all are a family for the next 3 months. You must all get along, work hard, and behave." Mr. Smithon added.

"Today you will get a C.D with all the songs, a book of the songs you'll be singing, and if you have lines you'll get a script." Mr. Marlow added. Mr. Smithon grabbed a huge stack of packets, passing them to people.

Ally and I got huge scripts and huge music packets plopped in our laps.

"Gah, homework." I groaned, causing Ally to laugh.

"Get over it, you're the one who made me audition." She retorted. I held my hands up in defense.

"This is going to be a fun and long process. We will spend weeks getting this show together. There will be some time we have to spend on the weekends, but it'll be worth it in the end. Trust us." Mr. Marlow said.

"And so, Beauty and the Beast begins."

**Are you disappointed with the cast list? I was going to give Trish the wardrobe part, but I figured that since she quits every job, her doing so much work wouldn't be realistic. I added other fake names because the chances of the whole cast being people Ally and Austin knew were slim to none. I didn't have Cassidy in it because I feel she is somewhat overused. I used Kira as Mrs. Potts because she's the one of Austin's ex-girlfriends that I like.**

**Anyway, there will still be jealousy ahead. After all, Elliot is Gaston. ;) He'll be flirting with Ally.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited chapter**

A week into rehearsal:  
Austin's P.O.V

We've had rehearsal every day after school so far. The choir people met in the music room, while the leads met in the drama room. Mr. Marlow coached the leads in acting for right now and Mr. Smithon was coaching the choir in dance and singing.

"Okay, I told Mr. Smithon I would start music with you guys. I want to start practicing the Belle and Gaston scene, where he sings Me to her." Mr. Marlow announced. Of course, he just HAD to do the scene with Ally and Elliot.

They walked up to him.

"Okay, you guys have it memorized right?" He asked, both nodding. "Good. We're going to work on movement right now. Stay in key while your singing though Gaston. Remember to act conceded and in love with yourself." Mr. Marlow explained. He has this thing where he won't call us by our real names. He calls us by our characters.

"At the beginning of the song you will pull Belle tight to you, catching her off guard. Belle, you will look annoyed, but get dragged along. You won't pull away until your lines."

As we all watched them performed, getting stopped a million times mid rehearsal by Mr. Marlow, I realized that they were doing actually a pretty good job.

That's not good.

Elliot wrapped an arm around Ally, pulled her to his side tightly. She gasped, and looked pissed.

He dragged her around the stage, and acted like...well Gaston.

After 20 minutes of watching the torture of that, Mr. Marlow said he had enough of the music.

"Okay, Maurice, Belle, and the Beast: we'll practice when Belle finds her father held captive." Mr. Marlow instructed. We grabbed our scripts and turned to the scene. Maurice character went to a chair, which was acting as his prison.

"Scene!" Mr. Marlow yelled. Maurice started shaking, and acting surprised when he heard Ally, I mean Belle, yelling for him. She slid on her knees to him, still holding the script. She was being the panic like daughter, and that was my time to step in.

I hid in the shadows, saying my threatening lines.

You can tell where it goes from there if you've seen the musical or movie.

We rehearsed for about another hour, and were released.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled with joy, running out of the room and making everybody laugh. I walked back in chuckling.

"Hey Ally?" Elliot asked, walking up to my songwriter. I glared. Wouldn't it be cool to have a death glare.

Then I could kill Elliot.

"Yeah?" She asked sweetly, tucking a chestnut lock behind her ear. Gosh, she's beautiful. Gosh, I have it bad.

"I was wondering if you want to meet up Saturday to have one on one Gaston and Belle practice. We could perfect our scenes." He suggested.

Time for an interception.

"Hey Al's, we need to go. Jimmy wants to talk to us about the musical." That was true, but he didn't want to talk to us for a half hour, so we had time.

"Oh, okay." She said, then turned to ugly-it. "Um, let me check to make sure I'm not busy, I'll text you." She smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He winked. Did he just wink at Ally?

Remember Austin, you get to fight him in the beast Gaston scene.

But he kills you.

Hmmm.

"Austin?" Ally asked, breaking me out of my trance. "Sorry, you had a far off look." She apologized.

"It's okay." I grinned, wrapping an arm around her. She rested her head against me.

"On ward to Jimmy." I called, making her giggle.

"We're going to Jimmy's? Cool, I can convince him to buy a monkey." Dez exclaimed jumping up. We found Trish and all made our ways towards Starr records.

Even though we were early, Jimmy was able to talk.

"I am so excited that my two stars are the leads in a musical. This is great publicity." He smiled.

"We're glad. It'll help our careers and it's fun." Ally added. Jimmy took in a sharp breath.

"Yeah, well you might not find this fun. I announced it 2 days ago that you two were taking time off to do a musical, and that you are Belle and the Beast, and well..." He trailed off. He grabbed a teen magazine off his desk, and handed it to Ally.

She looked confused, and then her eyes widened.

Trish, Dez, and I crowded around her, shocked too.

On the cover was a picture of Ally and my first kiss from the night she conquered her stage fright. Next to us was the animated picture of Belle and the Beast kissing.

The title was: **Austin Moon and Ally Dawson: Real life Beauty and the Beast?**

"They think we're dating again." I asked shocked. Not that it wouldn't be nice, but we aren't. And how did they get that picture of us anyway? We only dated like 3 days, why do they care?

"Yep." Jimmy said satisfied.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ally asked, not sure if Jimmy is hinting at something.

"Well I am scheduling you two some interviews and a local concert. Not too many, its just to add to this. People love you two right now, and this makes you the hollywood teen it couple." Jimmy explained.

"But we're not a couple." Ally and I said at the same time.

"No, but rumors will spread. You two are getting more fame then ever."

**Hey, sorry you haven't heard from me in FOREVER! But I wanted to edit this chapter! I'm back baby!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is an actual update? Ya'll excited?**

Week Later:  
No P.O.V

So its been a hectic time for team Austin. With all the rehearsals, plus Ally and Austin having publicity events, they've been busy. The paparazzi have been following Austin and Ally, on about their supposes romance.

The two would answer, saying they're just friends, but of course nobody believed them. People were fangirling over them more than ever.

They were currently at another rehearsal, getting sized and measured for their costumes.

"You are going to be given inflatable muscles Elliot." The costume designer Becky told Elliot. Austin chuckled darkly.

"Cause he would have none otherwise." Ally heard Austin's comment and punched his arm, which actually hurt somewhat.

"Ow!" Austin whined like a 5 year old, but was just sent a glare from her.

"Seriously? I have to be a stupid plate in the chorus!" Trish screamed. Trish had a few costume changes. She has to go from a silly girl in human scenes and gaston scenes to a plate with the rest of the dishes in the castle scenes they are in.

Ally didn't have sympathy though, because Trish's got like a while between each scene. Ally has like 3 costume changes and they are like 2 minutes long.

After everybody was measured, they were free to go for the day.

"We need to go rehearse for our concert." Austin told Ally.

"Concert?" Elliot asked, curious.

"Jimmy is having Austin and I do an all disney song concert. Just cartoon disney songs. We're doing it Saturday." Ally explained.

"Oh cool, I'll have to come watch." Elliot smiled, Austin scowled.

"Oh great." Austin replied sarcastically, but shut up at a look from Ally.

"Yeah, you should. You can come backstage and watch." Ally grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. Text me the details." Elliot said, before giving Ally a hug and walking off.

Austin dragged Ally quickly out then, them going to the practice room.

"Okay we need to finish our set for the concert." Ally dragged on, looking at the list of music they had

_When Will My Life Begin (Tangled)  
__A Whole New World (Aladdin)  
__I See The Light (Tangled)  
__One Step Ahead (Aladdin)  
__A Man Out Of You (Mulan)  
__And It Keeps Going On_

"Well I know I want to sing When Will My Life Begin From Tangled, and I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules." Ally started.

"And I want to sing A Man Out Of You from Mulan and One Step A Head from Aladdin." Austin decided.

They kept going, choosing everything they were going to sing.

"I got an idea. What if we brought some of the Beauty and The Beast cast to come sing? Then we could have a few more songs." Ally suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Austin grinned. "We can have Trish, and the guy who plays Chip, and Kira, and-" He kept listing.

"You forgot Elliot." Ally glared, knowing what "Forgot" meant.

"Oh, yeah." Austin said with a pause.

"We can have the Something There song, Elliot and I can do the Me song, you can do some songs you sing in the Beauty and The Beast. This could be awesome." Ally giggled. Austin just smiled, doing anything to make Ally happy.

They would probably ask all of the cast to come so it wasn't mean. He knew Jimmy would like the idea and so would everybody else.

"And during when Kira sings Beauty and The Beast, you and I can do have like the dancing scene."

Oh yeah, he was definitely liking the idea more and more.

They called up most of the cast and they all liked the idea. They talked to Jimmy and he was pleased, liking it the most.

Elliot was going to be singing too, much to Austin's displeasure.

Mr. Marlow and Mr. Smithon were going to get the Belle dress for Ally to wear and the prince costume for Austin after he turns into his human self. They thought it would be a good idea for Austin and Ally to be in their disney characters.

This was going to be interesting

**Next chapter will be the concert.**


End file.
